


The Seven Ages of Sapphic

by alesvian



Category: no associated fandom
Genre: Inspired by Shakespeare, Sapphic, Sapphic Poem, Sapphic Writing, Seven Ages of Man, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesvian/pseuds/alesvian
Summary: Poem inspired by Shakespeare's "The Seven Ages of Man," in the play As You Like It.Instead of man, this poem focuses on "The Seven Ages of Sapphic."I wrote this for all the sapphics out there, I hope you enjoy my rendition.DISCLAIMER: I do not own the original poem "The Seven Ages of Man," (written by Shakespeare in the play As You Like It).
Kudos: 5





	The Seven Ages of Sapphic

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is called "The Seven Ages of Sapphic."
> 
> This is my first time writing and actually posting the work, so remember I'm still new to this. 
> 
> Please don't be shy to bring feedback, I'd love to hear what you all have to say.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Seven Ages of Sapphic

The sapphic woman has seven roles she plays in her life

Each of her roles give her a different spark

And a different meaning to a special women loving time

She starts out as the baby Needing constant care and attention

She is in a world prior to all the ladies

And before her sudden suspension

Moving forward she becomes the little girl

Reading fairy tales of princesses and princes

Finding their true love in the magical world

She wishes to find a man as strong and as diligent

Only will the girl find discord and disillusion

To her becoming the outcast, all confused and bewildered

So many parts and pieces that won’t all fit into place

Eyes fuming at the sight of a beautiful girl, the attraction greatly hindered

But it cannot be this way For it is immoral and unjust, showing such disgrace!

Then comes acceptance, she loves and admits to her attraction

She sighs and glooms, hoping for one day to find that perfect person

Holding the thought in her heart, for one day she’ll have a relationship full of passion

One day to have a beautiful wife with long silky hair

The one and only person she’d never be willing to share

Soon enough the woman becomes the lover

As she grows she finds this beautiful mistress

Together, they share a love stronger than the rage of thunder

Living in a small quaint cottage over on the mountain side in the distance

Surrounded by roses and flowers with an aroma ever so mystic

This is the world she always desired

The one she shares and so much cares with that woman she’s acquired

As she starts to get old, she becomes the love master

Her joints becoming queasy

Grey hairs starting to grow

Yet she is still there with the love of her life

Their love still strong even if a few years have gone by

But in the woman’s eyes, she sees a woman of great strength and resilience

One she has loved for all days of time

Soon her world will come to an end

Her lover has passed along with her other friends

Still the woman keeps her head high in hope

Becoming the old lover of women to youthful folk

She watches the next generation have so much freedom with whom they love

She can’t help but feel the joy reach inside her heart

Then, she closes her eyes one last time

Only to find her lover helping her spirit move through the vines

This is what the woman says to herself one last time

What a wonderful time to live the wonderful sapphic life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Probably no one will get this far, but if you did thank you!


End file.
